modanasukcesfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Odcinek 6146
1 września 2011 27 lipca 2015 |reżyseria= Cynthia J. Popp |scenariusz= Bradley Bell Michael Minnis Kay Alden Shannon B. Bradley |producenci= Bradley Bell Mark Pinciotti Casey Kasprzyk Cynthia J. Popp Edward Scott Ron Weaver Rhonda Friedman |odcinki= 6145. « 6146. » 6147. Lista odcinków }} Obsada odcinka Główna obsada Gościnnie Streszczenie thumb|300px|Hope opowiada Forresterom o przesłaniu swojej kolekcjiNa pokładzie odrzutowca, Thomas przepraszaHope za to, co zrobił jej matce. Młoda Logan zapewnia, że mu wybacza, ale przypomina, że przez swoje kłamstwo prawie zniszczył życie Brooke i popchnął Steffy w ramiona Billa. Niebawem oboje dołączają do Thorne'a i Erica na spotkanie dotyczące kampanii "Hope for the Future". Córka Brooke po raz kolejny wyjaśnia swoje przesłanie, za sprawą którego chce podkreślić, jak zbędny jest pośpiech i jak dobrze jest delektować się młodością oraz niewinnością. Hope zapewnia, że młode kobiety powinny wiedzieć, że bycie seksowną nie jest tym, o co tak naprawdę chodzi w kobiecości. Wkrótce, Thorne pyta dziewczynę, jak czuje się z tym Liam, a Hope odpowiada, że oboje czekają z pewnymi sprawami dopóki nie zostaną ogłoszeni małżeństwem. Eric jest pod wrażeniem, że Hope uparcie broni swoich przekonań. thumb|left|300px|Ridge składa Billowi propozycję biznesowąW "Spencer Publications", Jackie trzyma w rękach ofertę Billa i wyraża sceptycyzm wobec jego chęci odkupienia "Jackie M.". Nick przypomina, że Spencer chciał zrujnować "Forrester Creations", a Bill zapewnia, że nadal to podtrzymuje. Po wyjściu Jackie i Nicka, Spencer telefonuje do Justina, którego zapewnia, że wkrótce stanie się właściciele połowy "Jackie M.", a Ridge Forrester nie będzie spodziewał się tajemniczego uderzenia. W tym samym momencie w gabinecie Spencera zjawia się Ridge, a Bill pyta go, czy chce znów zajść za daleko. Forrester sugeruje, aby się dogadali, ponieważ ich dzieci są ze sobą zaręczone. Spencer domyśla się, że nie chodzi tylko o ślub, a Ridge ujawnia swój pomysł na współpracę medialną, gdzie Spencer promowałby dwie główne linie "Forrestera" we wszystkich kanałach. Bill pyta go, co się za tym kryje, a Ridge stwierdza, że "to co Bill lubi najbardziej", czyli pieniądze. Dodatkowo, Ridge oferuje Billowi wyłączność w linii Steffy. Następnie zostawia Spencerowi link do podglądu, po czym wychodzi. thumb|300px|Steffy nie ustaje w walce o rozpad związku Liama i HopeW domu Liama, Steffy próbuje przekonać go, że Hope wcale nie chodzi o jego dobro. Zapewnia, że to nic złego, jeśli Liam jest sfrustrowany poglądami narzeczonej. Liam oświadcza, że nie jest sfrustrowany i szanuje życzenia ukochanej. Steffy uważa, że ideały córki Brooke są "zbyt słodkie", ale też sugeruje, że podobnie jak Brooke, Hope używa swojego ciała do kontrolowania mężczyzn. Córka Taylor stwierdza, że ona i Liam muszą wyjść, aby Spencer pozbył się ponurego nastroju. Liam jednak odrzuca propozycje spaceru, pływania oraz gry w kręgle. Zapewnia Forresterównę, że docenia jej troskę, ale uważa, że powinna odejść. Kobieta prosi go, by nie czuł się winny z powodu wstrzemięźliwości Hope i przypomina, że "może zmienić buty do kręgli", jeśli Liam zmieni zdanie na temat wyjścia z domu. Następnie przytula Spencera, po czym wychodzi. Liam zjawia się w rodzinnej firmie, gdzie Bill ogląda nowy spot z udziałem Steffy zatytułowany "Przestań być grzeczną dziewczynką". Młody Spencer wydaje się być bardzo zaintrygowany, po czym Bill mówi mu o propozycji Ridge'a. Spencer chce postawić syna na czele promocji, ponieważ Ridge nie chce, aby Bill był w pobliżu jego córki. Liam zapewnia ojca, że Steffy przestała się nim interesować, jednak ojciec mężczyzny uważa, że Liam myśli inaczej. Bill sugeruje synowi, że Steffy obecnie szuka na nim zemsty. Liam nazywa ojca aroganckim, ale Bill stwierdza, że to nie ma sensu. Powtarza, że "pogardliwa" Steffy teraz obrała sobie za cel Liama, który według niego powinien mieć się na baczności. Po wyjściu Billa, Liam odbiera telefon od Hope, która dzwoni z paryskiego hotelu. Młody Spencer próbuje przekonać ukochaną, że naprawdę jej pragnie, ale ona obiecuje, że ich noc poślubna będzie warta czekania. Po rozmowie z narzeczoną, Liam spogląda na ekran laptopa, gdzie widnieje odziana w bieliznę Steffy. Mężczyzna wzdycha, a następnie wyłącza komputer. thumb|300px|left|Brooke konfrontuje się z Taylor w sprawie SteffyBrooke i Taylor szukają Steffy w jej biurze, podczas gdy Logan obawia się, że Forresterówna udała się do osamotnionego Liama. Taylor przypomina, że jej córka może pójść tam, gdzie chce, a Brooke powinna zaufać Liamowi. Matka Hope odpiera, że nie ufa Steffy, która stworzyła niebezpieczny zwyczaj podążania za niedostępnymi mężczyznami. Wkrótce zjawia się sama zainteresowana, którą Brooke pyta, gdzie była. Steffy odpowiada jednak, że to nie sprawa Brooke, choć nie zamierza ukrywać, że odwiedziła młodego Spencera. Logan zaciska usta, posyłając Taylor zawistne spojrzenie. Forresterówna sugeruje, że w związku Liama i Hope nie dzieje sie tak, jak powinno i powinien przyjrzeć się temu specjalista, być może nawet Taylor. Matka Steffy uważa, że choć wybory Hope są godne podziwu, to zastanawia ją, pochodzą ze zdrowego źródła. Steffy oskarża Hope, że Liam wpadł w poczucie winy z powodu czegoś całkowicie naturalnego. Taylor nie jest jednak pewna, czy Liam zgadza się z poglądami Hope, ale nie mogą winić emocjonalnie skrzywdzonej Hope, która widziała, jak jej matka "włóczy się po okolicy z różnymi mężczyznami". Brooke nakazuje obu kobietom pozostać z dala od tej sprawy, ponieważ sprawy między Hope a Liamem się ustabilizują. "Może tak, a może nie" żartobliwie sugeruje Steffy. Brooke ostrzega córkę Ridge'a, że "Loganowie patrzą", a zbliżanie się do Liama byłoby najgorszym błędem, jaki może ona popełnić. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Liam Spencer Kategoria:Bill Spencer Jr. Kategoria:Jackie Marone Kategoria:Thomas Forrester 3 Kategoria:Brooke Logan Kategoria:Hope Logan 2 Kategoria:Eric Forrester Kategoria:Ridge Forrester Kategoria:Taylor Hayes Kategoria:Nick Marone Kategoria:Steffy Forrester 5 Kategoria:Thorne Forrester 3